


【亨本pwp】下一次呢？/流星电码

by NowhereToGo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 亨本
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereToGo/pseuds/NowhereToGo
Summary: *一点也不anger反而非常pain的anger sex！*我不懂西餐正餐的顺序！对不起我太他妈想吃牛排了！他们是不是应该先吃点pasta（？）以及本真的会烧饭吗！*感谢奶盖的第二标题！
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【亨本pwp】下一次呢？/流星电码

**Author's Note:**

> *一点也不anger反而非常pain的anger sex！  
> *我不懂西餐正餐的顺序！对不起我太他妈想吃牛排了！他们是不是应该先吃点pasta（？）以及本真的会烧饭吗！  
> *感谢奶盖的第二标题！

本打来电话的时候，亨利正扒拉着盒饭和摄影抱怨橙皮鸡的鸡肉吃起来像橡胶裹树棍。在摄影提议一起去买几包泡面时，他的手机震动了起来。  
亨利从裤兜里摸出手机按下接听图标。  
“喂，是我，本·阿弗莱克。”本软黏的声音从手机里传来，伴随着汤在锅里翻滚的噗噜噜声。  
亨利盯着微温的盒饭，出神地听着手机里的声音，努力想象本现在的样子。松松垮垮的短袖和牛仔裤，软趴趴的刘海，还有带着松软坏笑的慵懒眉眼。“嗨，本……”亨利也勾起微笑轻声回应。  
“嗨，亲爱的。今天我的丈夫不在家。你要不要过来？”本像没有听到亨利说话一样自顾自地说，“孩子们也都去野营了。我们可以度过痛快的一夜。在我的卧室，甚至是婴儿房或者屋顶。对了，据说今天还有英仙座流星雨。”  
亨利僵住了。

本坐在餐桌前，在黄油融化的吱吱声中听见锁孔传来钥匙插入的窸窣。他迅速关上灯跳起来：“Surprise!”  
然后他就看到了亨利铁青的脸。  
“确实很惊喜。”亨利咬牙露出一个扭曲的微笑，“英仙座流星雨，嗯哼？”  
本的脸色刹那间变得惨白。他嗫嚅着发出无意义的音节，却没能拼出一个完整的单词。  
“你准备好了晚餐是在等我吗？”亨利几乎是从牙缝里挤出这些单词的，“等我陪你一起看，不是吗？”  
“我……亨利……”本扶着桌子，有点想探身去打开灯，“……我没有……”  
“闭嘴坐下。”亨利冷冷地命令。本僵硬地坐回原位，看着亨利慢条斯理地脱外套、洗手、擦干，然后坐在餐桌的另一头挽起袖子。  
“谢谢你亲手做的晚餐。”亨利几乎是冷酷地说，声音低沉得像在读BBC纪录片旁白。他端起高脚杯中的餐前酒向本点头示意。  
“Cheers.”

本用刀切下一小块牛排。刀具和瓷盘碰撞发出小小的一声，让他立马抬起视线偷偷透过瓷瓶里红月季层层交叠的遮挡瞄了对面的人一眼。  
亨利毫无反应，只是自顾自机械地把牛排切成一块一块然后往嘴里送。下刀比平时缓了又狠了几分。漂亮的英国男人面无表情，按在刀上的指尖似乎有点颤抖，看上去正在神游天外。要放在以前本肯定会生气地敲敲亨利的杯子换得他一个带着歉意的微笑，可现在本只能重新低下头把注意力放到这盘吃起来味同嚼蜡的牛排上。  
烛光在黑椒汁上投射下舞动的影子。本觉得他不应该这样沉默。他是演员。他应该挣扎一下，或者表现出一种……至少不应该这么奇怪。  
"亨利……"本清了清嗓子，用近乎恳求的柔软语气喊了一声亨利的名字。亨利抬头看向本的瞬间迷茫又无辜得像一只小狗，但转眼又抿起嘴神情冷峻，连眉间都小小地皱起。  
"怎么了？"他叉起牛排，咬进嘴里含住叉子，"你想赶我走吗？"  
"不！"背上冷汗涔涔又黏住了白衬衫，挺括的领子硌得下巴难以忍受。本简直想跳起来跟亨利开诚布公这一切都是他想念之下的小把戏，只为了能骗亨利回家。亨利的离开实在是久得让他受不了。他想要亨利抱他亲他或者只是纵容他窝在他怀里看书写剧本。不管怎么样，他想看一看活生生的亨利卡维尔，而不是那名凌晨才放下剧本带着疲惫给他发晚安我爱你再加一个可笑emoji的陌生忙碌演员。  
但是本没有再解释什么。他看着亨利高高挑起的眉毛露出了一个近似谄媚的笑。三分是咬着牙演下去，七分是顺其自然。亨利已经把他假戏真做引进了那种气氛，他的心里也不自觉冒起了心虚的小泡泡。  
“厨房……厨房还有甜点和汤。”  
“我去拿。”亨利放下叉子瞥了一眼腕表。本也跟着看了一眼那石英的表面——当然他什么也没看到，只有蜡烛的火舌吞吐暗得低沉又亮得刺眼，“马上七点半了。流星雨已经开始了——我相信你已经架好了单反调整了焦距设置了延时，对吗？你先去屋顶吧。我把吃的端上去。”  
本也急忙放下刀叉：“我来……”  
“去屋顶。”亨利严厉地对他重复，烛光下的蓝色双眼闪动着摄人心魄的光芒。  
本只能咬住下唇，拖着步子走上楼。

夏夜的风有点凉。本搓了搓双臂趴在大理石栏杆上。他的心脏急重地跳着像约翰·博纳姆的鼓点狠敲。  
如果雨一直下，大坝就要决堤了。  
如果雨一直下，大坝就要决堤了。  
如果大坝决堤，我将会无家可归。*  
本把头埋在胳膊中，强压下自己心中纷杂的不安。他没有抬头看流星雨——今晚确实有流星雨，可惜不是吸引人的大规模流星暴。这条新闻不过是他突发奇想喊亨利回家的一个引子，而他自己对那稀稀疏疏的几道光线是毫无特殊爱好。  
“吃甜点吗，本？”亨利的声音突然在本耳边响起，伴随着巧克力芭菲香甜的气味。本一激灵飞快地抬起头，却发现自己被亨利两条支在栏杆上的胳膊圈了起来。  
本知道自己应该怎么办——或者他自认为知道自己该怎么办。他尽量自然地扶住亨利的肩膀， 用颤抖地吻上亨利带着巧克力味的嘴唇，细细地啮咬。  
“你偷吃了。”本的心情稍微有点放松，几乎想微笑地搂住亨利。  
但是亨利灵巧地用手掌按住本的唇往后仰，躲开本欲渐加深的亲吻。甫一开口，本就听出来了他还未消散的浓浓恶意：“为什么转身？你不是想看流星雨吗？”  
本就像被当头浇了一桶冰水，几乎要为这种咄咄逼人的气势感到恼火了。但是他潜意识里的心虚让他选择了闭嘴转身，用僵硬的沉默对抗亨利的敌意。  
天空晴朗无云。绀色的夜幕挂着被啃了一口的月亮，闪烁的群星就像随手撒的一把散沙。本抬起头深吸了一口气，伸手去拿放在一旁的望远镜。但是从衬衫下摆突然钻进来的手惊得他无声颤抖了一下。  
“看你的流星雨。”亨利捏捏本腰上的软肉后拍了一下他的背示意他站好。  
本委委屈屈地抓起望远镜，两手调焦，但是注意力全在背后的那只手上。他几乎可以想象带着怒气的亨利将会怎么对待他：那只手会顺着脊椎一路上滑，点着斜方肌，划过肩胛骨。因为怒火动作可能会稍微用上一点力，指尖流动的路线明天就会变成青紫肿胀的印子。然后手掌来到胸前，像测试握力一样用力揉捏他的胸肌，让他忍不住从鼻腔里发出一声闷闷的忍痛呜咽。但是带着怒火的亨利不会轻易放手。他丝毫不理会本的反应，径自冷酷地用指尖搓碾本敏感的乳头，拨弄中间的小孔，让它充血、肿胀，疼痛感向上方蔓延而酥麻感直直传递到下半身，让他的阴茎有了抬头的趋势。  
本忍不住喘了一声，夹紧双腿。他感到自己后面已经湿润了。他的膝盖紧紧并拢在一起，大腿内侧的肌肉紧张到颤抖。  
“不要紧张。我以为你早就准备好了呢。”亨利凑近本的耳朵。  
“……不是……啊……”亨利的另一只手现在也加入了，解开裤子的纽扣和拉链，隔着内裤用力揉搓本的阴茎和睾丸。没几下本就承受不住，软绵绵地瘫倒在亨利的身上任由他亵玩。  
“故意打电话让我生气，扰乱我的状态，丢下还在片场的同事干等匆匆跑回家。”亨利用尖尖的虎牙扯着本薄薄的耳廓软骨，“你害得我不配做一名演员。你真自私，本。”  
“对不起……”本涨红着脸，几乎要哭出来。  
亨利笑了笑，避而不答却狠狠拧了一把他左边的乳尖，“站好。”  
本的泪珠终于顺着脸颊滚落。一半是因为心里难过，一半是因为亨利越来越过分的举止。  
所幸亨利没有再说出什么过分指责的话。但原本在本胸部徘徊的手却一路向下，和另一只手一起握住了本的阴茎，在热烘烘的粘腻中缓缓动作，时不时蹭过头部的小孔。同时本的臀缝也被什么东西顶住，随着前面的动作摩擦了起来。本感觉自己从里到外、从上到下都湿了个透，原本有些嫌单薄的衬衫现在变得又厚又不透气，让他发烧了一样又冷又热。但他还是觉得堵得慌。他想逃离——要么是身体，要么是心理。  
“拜托，我们应该停一下……嗯啊——呜……”本几乎哭喊着同时射了出来。  
“瞧瞧你，多淫荡的身体啊。我几乎要怀疑你那通电话不是真的打给我的。”亨利用赞叹的口气（天知道这样只会让本更加难受）在本耳边低语，“毕竟我不在家这么多天了，你的反应就像昨天才被操过一样娴熟。”  
“我没有！”本带着浓重的哭腔大喊。他用软绵绵的四肢奋力挣扎，可在亨利感觉本就是故意扭动着蹭他已经肿胀的阴茎。  
“放松。”亨利一下一下地咬着本的后颈想让他停止这种过分惹火的举动。  
他半脱下本的裤子和内裤。本感到有什么冰凉的东西被亨利用手指大量带进了体内，随着他手指动作被均匀抹开。亨利轻车熟路地找到了本的前列腺，用手指按压。  
手中的望远镜不知道被丢到哪里去了，只有照相机还在对准流星落下的方位默默记录着。本也不想管望远镜到底滚落在哪里，注意力全在身后亨利的动作上。  
本被捏肿的胸部抵住大理石栏杆，乳头蹭在冰凉的石料上。他的身体趴向前倾，只有胯部被亨利一只手握着，让腰软下去形成一道有些急色的弧度，显得他像主动为亨利送上屁股一样。而现在他的屁股里还插着亨利的几根手指和一些不知名的脂膏状物，让很久都没有打开的身体感到怪异。  
“流星雨。”亨利拍拍本裸露的屁股，示意他仔细观察天空。但透过朦胧的泪眼，本感觉每一颗星星都在晃动着，拉出一道道霓虹。或者是他自己在无意识地摇头，打心底拒绝着亨利的这种入侵。  
空气中的巧克力味越来越浓，就像谁打翻了装热巧克力的壶。本乱成一锅蔬菜杂烩的大脑突然意识到了什么：“该死的亨利卡维尔！那是我做的巧克力芭菲！”  
“我尝了，很好吃。”亨利一边回答，一边继续用奶油和手指在本的后穴内扩张，按压着内壁，“但是我猜你大概没有心情吃——我是说，用上面的嘴。”  
“混蛋！你给我……呜……嗯……”本惊慌地想去抓亨利的胳膊，却被亨利恶意送进来的冰激凌刺激得膝盖一软差点跪下。亨利不偏不倚正好把冰激凌按到本的前列腺那点，还用指甲挠了挠。  
“看样子你准备好了。”亨利抽出手指，把手上沾到的奶油随手抹在本的臀瓣上。本惊慌失措地向后看，却被亨利误认为向他索吻。他用左手按住本的脸颊轻柔却坚定地把他的脸推回去，然后解开裤子把自己早已硬得发痛的阴茎插进本的屁股里。  
多日未感受的阴茎一下子撞进来，让本忍不住嘶地吸了一口气。他的心刚刚还缩成一颗皱豌豆，突然的快感就像在这颗豆子上面浇了一勺鲜美滚烫的高汤，灼热让他迷迷糊糊，却又下意识感觉到一丝浸润的舒畅和闷头的窒息。  
这太不对了。  
本几乎怀疑自己在跟别的什么人做爱。没有热乎乎的胸膛，也没有可以依靠的臂膀，没有吻，没有任何表达爱的动作。他们唯一的连结就是亨利尚且在他体内的阴茎。然后亨利握着他的腰，扶着他的胯骨，重重地开始动作。  
本用软成发酵面团一样的双手拼命抓住栏杆防止亨利把他撞下去。从楼顶掉下去摔断腿听起来蛮正常，本胡思乱想着，但他不想在救护车来的时候屁股里插着一根阴茎，还被同样摔断了腿的这根阴茎的主人压趴在地上。  
可是亨利像铁了心想把本操得翻下栏杆一样用力地顶他。奶油、融化的冰激凌、以及本流出的淫水混在一起，被阴茎挤压、翻搅，滴滴答答地被挤出甬道，随着拍击发出黏黏糊糊的响声。   
本被亨利一番动作搞得软了腿，直往下沉。亨利不满地“啧”了一声，索性用手握住本的膝弯把他抬起来配合自己的动作往阴茎上按。一下子和栏杆齐平的高度让本吓得哭叫了起来，手忙脚乱地挣扎着想往后抱住亨利。  
亨利被本突然的挣动搞得来不及反应，只能看着本先拼命挣脱他的束缚让他的阴茎从后穴里抽出来，然后跳进他的怀里像树懒抱住桉树一样死死搂住他。  
“求你……对不起……”亨利皱眉看向吸着鼻子的本。他看上去像冬泳腿抽筋了一样糟糕，全身都在哆嗦，“……去床上……求你了……”  
亨利轻声叹了口气，抱着本往楼下走。  
终于倒在床上，本几乎立刻钻进了亨利的怀里拽住他的衣服。亨利又叹了口气，轻轻吻了一下本的鼻尖，然后重新把自己埋入本的体内。不同的是这次他的动作变得更加细致、温柔，同时细细吻着本的脸颊和脖颈。  
在本快要被折磨得昏睡过去时，亨利终于耸动了最后一下射在本的身体里。本收缩着肌肉无意识挤压亨利正在射精的阴茎，让他忍不住发出低喘，还有混乱的低语和滴落在本脸庞上的、灼热的泪珠：“我爱你……本。我真害怕……”

亨利搂着本，望向窗外明亮的夜空。所有的星星都在沉默着发送自己的电码，偶尔几颗流星匆匆远去，仓促得令人伤感。  
他没有想和本生气。一开始他确实以为本打错电话了，但是赶回家看到本和一桌晚餐的那一刻他却在本期待的目光里升腾起一阵怒火。本毁了他的工作，这是他的敬业精神所无法容忍的。但他知道这些都是浅层的、道貌岸然的借口。  
他知道这次片场就在波士顿。他没有办法。  
亨利侧头看着本。本的脸上还有未干的泪痕，在梦中委委屈屈地皱起鼻子。  
他知道自己很久没回家了。他没有办法。  
亨利吻了吻本纠结的眉间，又重新看向窗外。他只有这一晚上，明天就要离开。他不能错过英仙座流星雨。  
他没有办法。  
就算这次是本故意想打给他的，那下一次呢？

*Led Zeppelin乐队《When the levee breaks》歌词。这首歌是《argo》配乐之一。  
（我知道歌词是他们瞎写的啦。这种金属乐曲一般不那么重视歌词而是注重唱腔和旋律。但是莫名想用在这里！以及下一句是“when the leeve breaks I’ll no place to stay”，“大坝决堤时我将无家可归”。）


End file.
